


Bake to the Heart

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: Sometimes when you meet your idol, this meeting not turns out as you expect. Jun religiously listens to a radio host, named Mr. Funk but he never even dreamt that one day he’ll walk right into his little cake shop…
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Bake to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> fun-fact about this fic: the basic idea came to me last year February or so when I was re-watching ShitsureChoco and I wanted to write it to J's b-day which obviously didn't happen so I post-poned it to Aiba's b-day, then again to J's b-day this year, then to Aiba's b-day (which I've almost managed). but what's the most funny in my eyes that it actually revolves around Oh-chan's b-day though he's not really in this story much... but then again, considering the current situation maybe it's alright this way. I hope you'll enjoy!

Jun turned off the radio, humming happily the end tune of his favorite radio show, _Funky Hour_. Or more precisely, the radio show of his favorite host. As much as he found some of the discussed topics ridicoulus or even borderline idiotic, he would lie if he denied he doesn’t like to listen to the voice of the host who held his program under the name, Mr. Funk. There was something in his breathy voice, easy laugh and his unlimited imagination that he demonstrated during every show that inspired and motivated Jun ever since he first heard him talk.  
It was an accident, really, that Jun even turned on the radio that day. He just wanted a distraction, anything really, just to tune out Nino’s non-stop teasing and mockery over his latest failed attempt at baking contest. As much as Jun’s shop was doing fine, he felt he was struggling to grow professionally. Any time he entered a contest or just tried to put on something new on his menu, it turned out... fine, at best. Not bad. It was ediable, of course. Lot of people even found them quite tasty but nothing to write home about... Or so the critics write every time they bothered to give Jun’s creation a chance at all.  
“Tell me you weren’t listening to that idiot program again...” Nino commented as he entered the kitchen. As Jun’s friend and only employee ever since he opened his little pattisery years ago, he knew exactly what Jun was listening until now. The question was meant only to tease Jun, and it still worked to Nino’s utmost delight and even if Jun’s usual near-berserk mood during his creative phase would’ve anyone with a weaker heart to scurry off, Nino knew Jun better.  
Jun took a deep breath and without turning to look at Nino, he focused on decorating the cake on the kitchen island.  
“You should be out there, tending the counter, not sputtering stupidity in my kitchen. Any reason you’re back here?” He asked, though his tone made it quite obvious that all he expected of Nino to return to said task.  
He was very pecurilar about his preferences. Be it his private matters or work. Nino being in the kitchen while he was experimenting for a new recipe was definitely not fell into those criteria. And though Nino knew this quite well, he didn’t give any indication to be bothered by Jun’s tone.  
“I’m sorry I had to leave all your crowding customers out there but I need a breather”  
“What?”  
At this Jun did look up at him, both shocked and excited at the same time. But the smirk on Nino’s face quickly wiped away those feelings and his annoyance returned tenfold.  
“You agreed that I can leave early today” Nino reminded him. Jun took a proper look at his friend, and had to realise that Nino wasn’t actually here to ask permission but to simply inform him considering he was already wearing his civilian clothes instead of the uniform he normally wears while working in the shop.  
“Ah... That gaming something you were mentioning... Is that today?” Jun asked then nodded. “Fine, go, whatever. But don’t expect me to pay you a full day for this!”  
“I’m totally expecting you to pay me full. I already made you the whole day’s profit!” Nino shot back smirking, throwing a salut to Jun’s direction before skipping out the backdoor.  
Jun huffed at this. For all his smug act, Nino did care for Jun’s shop. He was supporting him from the very moment he first talked about his dream to open his own cake shop. He even came to help out and work with Jun without hesitation when he could finally open _Sweet Little Secret_. Actually, he offered his help all on his own which shocked and touched Jun at the same time. But as long as he allowed him flexible schedule and was willing to feed Nino during the work day – which wasn’t much, to be honest – he didn’t even complaint about the low wages that Jun was able to pay him.  
“Thank you, you brat...” Jun murmured.  
The little bell above the shop door chimed, signaling the arrival of a customer.  
“I’ll be there in a moment!” He called out as he took one last criticizing look at the cake before deeming it finished satisfied. Picking it up to place in the counter, he headed to the shop front to handle the customer.  
“Welcome! Sorry to make you wait. What can I help you with?” he asked flashing a charming smile at the young man who was busy studying the various cakes and sweets on display.  
“Wow! These all look amazing! I can’t even choose...” The young man said as he straightened up and looked at Jun with sparkling eyes and the brightest smile that Jun had ever seen. He wore simple jeans and leather jacket, died brown locks were curling out from under his baseball cap but it wasn’t just his look that caused Jun to freeze. It was his voice. He knew that voice. He listened to it every week. He listened to him just now! He was Mr. Funk! Jun was speechless.  
“Any recommendations?” The customer, _Mr. Funk_ , asked enthusiastically.  
“Huh?” Jun still had a hard time getting over to see the face of his radio idol. As far as he knew, Mr. Funk always stuck to radio only. No TV or magazine or any other public appearances. Nothing that would disclose anything about him, strictly separating his private life from his celebrity persona. But after listening to his show almost religiously for more than a year, Jun would’ve recognise his voice any time, anywhere.  
“What’s that? Chocolate cake?” Mr. Funk asked again, pointing at the cake in Jun’s hands, seemingly it not really bothered him that Jun was openly gaping at him.  
“Huh?... Oh, yeah! Yeah, it’s... It’s... Actually a triple layered belgian chocolate mousse cake with orange filling...” Jun recited the cake’s description on auto-pilot yet already wanting to slap himself hard for stuttering like an idiot.  
“Yumm! I sooooo want to try that! Can I take it? Please? Pretty please?” Mr. Funk was flashing puppy eyes at Jun.  
Jun and Nino had plans with this cake yet before he knew it...  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll box it up for you, just... give me a sec...”  
Later Jun could hardly recall himself turning to the table behind the counter to put the cake in a take away box. But soon Mr. Funk exited the shop happily with his cake, leaving Jun behind who was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that a celebrity actually came to his shop...

“So, where is yesterday’s master piece?” Nino asked the next day, sitting on top of Jun’s precious kitchen counter, swinging his legs like a kid. “You were talking about this new creation of yours for weeks! I thought we should put it on Instagram before opening hours. Might help boosting today’s customer numbers. What do you think?”  
Jun froze for a moment which was always the wrong move when you talked with Nino whol will always notice the small things that others would’ve miss. He did now too, of course. Just Jun’s luck...  
“J? Something happened?” Nino asked raising an eyebrow. “Where’s the cake?” He asked rather suspiciously. “Oh my... Don’t tell me... You dropped it, didn’t you? The perfect Matsumoto Jun messed up and dropped a cake ha was working on for days!” Nino riled up himself more and more with each sentence, hiding his face in his elbow to keep his laughter at bay.  
Jun felt himself flush with both anger and embarrassement. First because Nino thought he would drop a cake (He would never!); second because knowing how Nino will react to the truth, he wished he would’ve just dropped the cake...  
“Someone bought it yesterday,” Jun cut in sharply, cutting off Nino’s tirade of teasing and hoped Nino would drop the topic. But as could’ve been expected from Jun’s luck that day, Nino didn’t.  
“Someone bought it? Immediately? Great, I guess but you took photos so just send those over to me. You _did_ take photos, didn’t you? You always take photos...”  
Jun bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself telling the events of the previous day to Nino, not wanting to subject himself to more teasing so early in the morning. So as the old saying goes, the best defense is to attack.  
“Since someone decided to cut short yesterday’s shift, I had to man the front as well so I had no chance of taking photos before a customer came and picked that cake to buy,” he said on a clipped tone leaving no room for discussion. “Now, are you done with your interrogation? I have cakes to make and you have a shop to get ready to open”  
Nino raised his hands in surrender, knowing when to step back from a fight or teasing Jun before his second coffee. He could always launch a surprise attack on Jun at a later time when he won’t expect it. One way or another, he _will_ know what happened yesterday!  
“Whatever you say, boss,” he said with a smirk that made Jun’s skin itch but lucky for him (finally), Nino did as he was told and skipped out to the front, getting the shop ready for the day.

Another few weeks had passed and with the increasing workload, Jun had to put Mr. Funk’s visit behind him. While the shop’s pace was laid back as always, he received an order of catering desserts and cake for a rather large-scale birthday party a few weeks later and it kept him plenty busy.  
The shop was empty and silent, Nino was sitting on a stool behind the counter, playing something on his phone while Jun was bending over the counter, working on his plans for the his cake draft with a frown of concentration, jotting notes of ideas that he’ll need to confirm with the client before actually start on the cake. _‘It needs to be perfect!’_ The client hinted that they had friends who might also be interested in Jun’s services as long as his work now meets their expectations. Considering their current situation, it wasn’t an opportunity he was willing to blow up with half-assed preparation.  
The tinkling bell announced a new customer, startling Jun a bit but since Nino was right there he addressed the customer with a quick “Welcome!” only without looking up.  
“Welcome! What would you like?” Nino asked flashing his most charming smile.  
“I think I’ll need some time to see what you have today," the customer answered and suddenly Jun had a déjà vu. He glanced up, watching the customer and Nino with strange anxiety settling in his stomach.  
“Of course, take all the time you need and just say if I can help you with anything,” Nino replied flashing another charming smile at him, before leaving him alone to shuffle over to Jun, a smirk forming on his lips that promised no good at all for Jun.  
He straightened up quickly when Nino pressed into his side.  
“Don’t even start it!” He hissed out warning when he saw that look in Nino’s eyes.  
“What?” Nino asked back with an innocent, gummy smile, stealing a glance of their customer.  
As if it wasn’t already clear for Jun that Nino also recognized the voice of Mr. Funk as well.  
“You’re done for today. Go home!” Jun hissed at his friend, desperate to have him away from the shop as soon as possible. “I’ll pay you a full day just get out of here!” he added when Nino did not move except raising an eyebrow.  
“It’s always lovely to do business with you,” Nino said blowing a kiss to Jun. But instead of moving away, he pressed closer to whisper in his ear. “Just be yourself, J!” He said with a soft, reassuring smile before skipping to the back of the shop and out of Jun’s sight.  
Jun let out a slow breath before stepping toward his customer.  
“Welcome back! Did you manage to decide?” He asked his returning celebrity customer with a smile.  
Mr. Funk smiled back at him brightly. Either happy that Jun remembered him from his previous visit, or he was simply the smiley-type, Jun wasn’t sure but it still made his breath hitch for a moment.  
“The cake from the other day was really good! I would’ve come back sooner but... I was... busy...” Mr. Funk said with a slight embarrassement in his voice and faint pink creeping up his tanned cheeks.  
“That’s totally okay, you’re here now and that’s all what matters,” Jun said with a bright smile. “I’m glad our cake was up to your taste. What would you like today?” He asked again gesturing to the cake display.  
“What would _you_ recommend?” Mr. Funk asked back bending down a little to have another closer look on the cakes.  
“Everything!” Jun said proudly but without thinking, immediately feeling his ears turn a little pink when his answer earned him a breathy chuckle from the other man.  
“I don’t think I can have everything right now, so I’ll take a slice of cheese cake and a choco canolli to go and for here I’d like to try the tropic fruit tart. For the rest, I guess I’ll have to make a few more trips…” he said with a grin.  
“Good choices,” Jun said nodding, trying to keep his heart from beating right out of his chest. Or at least that he stopped acting like a fool… “Take a seat and I’ll bring it to you in a moment...”  
_‘Of course, he had to choose that table...’_ Jun noticed a bit flustered that Mr. Funk sat at the table closest to the counter.  
“Here you go. If you want anything else, just let me know. I’ll be… over there...” Jun said as he placed the plate with the tart and the take away box on the table, finishing a bit lamely and escaped back behind the counter. He had a cake design to finish after all.  
“What are you working on?”  
The silence in the shop lasted for a few minutes only. Jun looked up a bit surprised at the question but when he saw the honest curiosity on the other man’s face, he thought he looked really cute.  
“I’ve got an order for a birthday party in a few weeks. The client had some really... particular requests about the cake. I try to come up with a design that meets all the requirements”  
“So you do catering too! Good to know,” Mr. Funk took another bite of his tart. “This is really, _really_ good!” he said humming happily around a bite.  
“Thank you,” Jun nodded his head a bit, it was such a simple comment but it made all the difference to Jun. “And yes, sometime we take on catering too. As you see the shop is not really busting with people so we can’t really turn down any job we get but catering really is not our main profile. It’s a lot of work and risks. Maybe in a few years when things are a bit steadier for us but right now it’s just me and my friend who was here just now, so not enough people for catering and...” Jun suddenly shut his mouth realizing how he was rambling out embarrasing facts about his business to a customer. “Please excuse me, I was dumping my problems on you, it’s unacceptable,” he said bowing in apology and to hide his madly blushing face.  
Mr. Funk only laughed a little in response but it was completely without malice.  
“It’s okay, they say I have that effect on others; that I make people wanna open up” he said to ease Jun’s embarrasement. “And you have nothing to be embsrrassed about. I think it’s just a matter of time. Good sweets won’t remain hidden in Tokyo for too long, trust me!” He said with a wink. Or at least he tried to wink and failed so spectacularly that Jun found himself strangely enamored by it.  
Before Jun could come up with a reply that would make him look less of a fool he felt, the bell above the door tinkled again as another customer entered, or more precisely bursted into the shop.  
“Welc...!”  
“There you are!”  
The man who just arrived, was dressed in sharp suit, carrying a briefcase and a very annoyed expression on his face. He ignored Jun completely and was solely focused on addressing his words to Mr. Funk. The familiar way he talked to him made Jun wonder what their relationship might be. It also made him a bit envious but he did his best to ignore that feeling.  
“Sho-chan! You tracked my phone again, didn’t you? You promised you won’t....” he said with a childish pout.  
“If you would not disappear without letting anyone know where you are, I wouldn’t have to do such thing,” this Sho-chan’s scolding only made him pout some more instead of answering. Sho-chan continued, “Now let’s get going, you have a meeting in less than thirty!”  
“You’re no fun, Sho-chan. No fun at all...” Mr. Funk sighed heavily, but refused to move from his seat before he took the last bite of his tart. They were almost at the door when he suddenly turned around and walked back to the counter, this Sho-chan close on his heels, annoyance obviously blooming on his face. “Hey! A friend of mine has his birthday soon, could you make a cake for him? Would that be okay?” He asked with hopeful, puppy eyes.  
“Yeah... Sure... If you give me what kind of cake you’d like, the date for when you want it and...”  
“We’re kind of in a hurry,” this Sho-chan cut in, clearly eager to get out of there though he bowed his head a little to Jun as an apology though its sincerity was questionable if you asked Jun.  
“Sho-chan, calm down! It’s for Leader, he’ll love it so...”  
“There’s no time!” He insisted on a stern voice.  
“In that case we can always finalize your order later when you have a chance to come back,” Jun said quickly, trying to ease the somewhat tense situation before it turned into a full-blown fight. “Or... you can just call me to talk things over...” he added handing over his namecard.  
Though both men were reaching for it, Mr. Funk managed to grab it first.  
“Great! I’ll call you later then,... Matsujun!” He said with a bright, beaming smile after checking Jun’s name on the card. “Oh, my name is Aiba. Aiba Masaki. Bye, Matsujun!” he added before headed to the door. “Are you not coming, Sho-chan? You were in such a hurry just now...”  
Aiba’s words made this Sho-chan scurry after him and the last thing Jun heard before they left was his anxious words of _‘Are you sure this was a good idea?’_ whatever he meant by that...

It took more than a week for the call to come. To be honest, after a few days, Jun started to doubt it would come at all. That Sho-chan doesn’t seem too happy to see Mr. Funk – _‘Aiba,’_ Jun reminded himself - hanging out in his shop. He probably talked him out of ordering anything from him since he was exactly a celebrity caterer. Jun tried to persuade himself that it only bothered him due to the loss of business and there was no other - personal – reason involved...  
Jun was about to close up the shop when the phone rang.  
“This is the _Sweet Little Secret_ , Matsumoto speaking. How can I help you?”  
_"Hey, Matsujun! It’s Aiba. Is it okay to speak now?"_  
“Uh… Yeah, sure...” Jun said after a brief pause of shock. “It’s about the cake for your friend you mentioned before? Let me just get a pen and paper...” He said, quickly switching to work mode before he spilled something completely unprofessional. Like how happy he was to talk with him...  
_"I wanted to call sooner but I was really busy..."_ There was a short pause and Jun wondered if maybe he was embarrased for saying the same excuse as the last time or he might got distracted. But before Jun could say anything, Aiba continued, _"Anyway, chocolate cake is his favorite so can you make one like what I got from you the first time I was there? That would be perfect! Can you make it to the 26th? I know it’s not much time until then. I really wanted to call earlier but..."_  
Jun jotted down the info on his pad.  
“It’s totally fine, Aiba-san. Do you have any special requests about the cake? Decorations? We’ll take care of everything. It will be done in time. You can come pick it up on the 26th any time that’s convenient for you. We usually open at 10 but if you come at an earlier time, we’re here just call ahead, please,” he said to reassure the man.  
_“Okay, then. I leave the decorations up to you. I’m sure it’ll be great. I trust you! Thanks a lot, Matsujun!”_ He said, sounding much happier than just a few moments ago. _“Hey, Matsujun! Do you listen to the radio?”_  
“What? The radio?” Jun askes back uncertainly at the sudden change of topic, not sure if this was a trick question or not. In the end he saw no reason not to be honest. “Yeah, I do. During work mostly,” he admitted. “Why?”  
_“Oh, no... no reason. Just curious. Anyway, I’m sure you have a lot of more important things to do so... Good night!”_  
“Good night...” Jun mumbled though Aiba already cut the line on him...

The next day Jun found out what Aiba’s question meant.  
_“This is **Funky Hour** and at the mic, as always, yours truly, Mr. Funk!... So today I thought we should talk about something new. And if you’re up to it, this will be a weekly session for us. This new segment is **The Sweets Club**! Yay!”_ Aiba clapped and cheered with his announcement. _“I think most of you know already that I really love sweets of any kind. So I thought I’ll share some of my discoveries with you. **‘Why now?’** You could ask, I’ll tell you that too. I was spending years already on finding the best cakes in the city and recently I found a true gem and it is too good to remain hidden any longer. It’s called **Sweet Little Secret**. It’s a true cake parade there of the most delicious kind of all, believe me! Make sure to drop by and try the chocolate cake first...”_  
The moment Aiba spoke the name of his shop, Jun dropped the metal bowl from his hands - lucky him, it was empty but it clang loud enough for Nino to pop his head in the kitchen to check on him.  
“You okay there?”  
“We’re... we’re in the radio... Mr. Funk... He’s talking about my shop!” Jun’s voice was bordering histerical, trying to wrap his head around what was happening.  
“How did you talk him into this? You flirted with him, didn’t you?” Nino asked with a knowing smirk.  
“I did not!” Jun protested but he felt his ears turning pink. Maybe he did flirt with him, maybe he didn’t, but he sure did not ask him any favors or advertisement! “Go back out! You’re in my way!” Jun said pushing his friend out of the kitchen while his head kept swirling with questions he could not answer. Did his cakes were as good as Aiba described them? Was he doing this out of pity after what Jun told him about the shop? Could it be that he did this for some other reason? Can it be something... more personal maybe?... Jun couldn’t stop the tiny spark of hope that awakened in his chest.  
Not that Jun was ever satisfied with less than 120% when it came to his work, now he felt that even a 1000% would not be enough. Not after what Aiba did for him.  
Because the results of Aiba’s words became obvious the very next day already.  
For the first time since opening the shop, people were queing on the street to sample their goods. Jun had to share his time between the kitchen and the shop front because after a while it was obvious that Nino alone was not enough behind the counter. Some people just come and were soon on their way with little cake boxes in their possession. Others stayed to try the cakes in the shop. And some people just came gaping, obviously hoping to catch a glimpse of the man whose words lured them there. Though Jun doubted that they would recognize him even if he would’ve happened to come by the same time those people did. But it didn’t actually mattered ‘cause he did not return since his last visit and Jun tried to push back the strange lonliness that crept upon him whenever the door bell tinkled yet it was not Aiba who came in.  
Not that Jun had much time on dwelling such feelings because the unusually busy hours in the shop meant he had to stay longer after closing. To prepare for the next day and more importantly, to complete Aiba’s order.

Like this, came the morning of the 26th.  
“Did you even go home? To sleep, you know?” Nino asked suspiciously when he arrived to find Jun at the same place he left him the day before when he headed home, now putting on last minute pefecting touches to Aiba’s order.  
“Yeah, i went home for a few hours, I guess...” Jun mumbled. “It’s not perfect yet so I came back early. It has to be perfect...” he mumbled under his breath.  
Nino looked at him worried. It was a long time since he ladt saw Jun this stressed out. He wasn’t ususlly like this even before the last round of any cake contests he ever entered. He stepped closer, to pull Jun away from the table before he actually ruins the cake that was actually perfect. Not that Jun would believe him now so he didn’t say it.  
“J! Why don’t you lie down for a bit in the changing room? They’re not coming for the cake for a few more hours. You’ll have plenty of time to make it perfect, okay? I promise I’ll take care of everything until then, okay?” Nino said and before Jun could answer or protest, he pushed him into the changing room, making him lie down on their worn-out chouch for a much needed rest. Jun was out before Nino even left the room.  
A few hours later Jun woke up with a start, his phone ringing loudly by his side.  
“Hai!... Whaddisit?” He slurred out barely coherent.  
_“Can I speak with Matsumoto jun-san, please?”_ a polite yet somewhat tense voice spoke at the other end of the line. The voice of someone who would rather not have the on-going conversation.  
“This is Matsumoto. Whom am I speaking to?” Jun asked back, suddenly feeling more alert from the official sounding caller. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t put a face to it.  
_“This is Sakurai Sho. We met a few weeks ago in your shop. I was with... Aiba-san...,”_ the caller said but sounding reluctant to say Aiba’s name.  
Jun became tenser, remembering the other man.  
“What can I do for you, Sakurai-san?”  
_“Unfortunately we’re unable to pick up our order so we have to cancel. Sorry for the inconvenience”_ Sakurai did not sound sorry at all.  
Jun felt his heart sink at those words.  
“Oh,...”  
Muffled sounds of arguing ( _‘No... I said, no, Masaki! It’s done. Stop it!... Fine. Fine... Stop doing it, I said!’_ ) came from the other side of the line for a few moments then Sakurai spoke up again, this time his voice was clearly reluctant, as if he was repeating someone else’s words despite his better judgement.  
_“Is it possible to ask you for delivery?”_  
Jun’s heart skipped a bit with renewed hope.  
“Well, we don’t usually do it but I guess we can arrange it this time,” Jun said and jotted down the address Sakurai was telling. Not surprised the least when it turned out to be the building of Tokyo Radio, just 15 minutes walk from the shop.  
_“I’ll arange for your entry at the reception, just give them your name. They’ll instruct you were to go. Goodbye, Matsumoto-san,”_ Sakurai ended the call curtly.  
Jun walked to the shop front, seeing a few people sitting around the tables, chatting and eating desserts. A sight that started to become regular yet it still failed to surprise Jun. He waited until Nino finished packing up a few cake slices to the customer at the counter.  
“Hey, Nino! Can you manage the shop alone for another hour or so?” he asked silently and a bit anxiously. He wasn’t used to relying this much on Nino. Not that he didn’t trust him, but he liked to know and handle all the tiniest details. Also, this started to become not the easy job Nino signed up for in the beginning. “Today’s order. They can’t come pick it up. Asked for delivery instead,” he explained shortly, in case any of the more desperate ones were around today.  
“Ah! I’ll hold down the fort until you’re back, just go ahead and impress your crush!” He said with a wide grin.  
Jun did not dignify that with an answer.

“Matsujun! You’re here finally!”  
The cheery voice greeted Jun as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. With the white chef coat under his coat and the cake box in hand, ha felt almost uncomfortable under the curious glances of the people of the radio station. Thankfully, this corridor where he arrived was mostly empty, except the very excited looking Aiba who was waiting for him right at the door. Jun did his best to keep his cool but he couldn’t help returning Aiba’s bright smile. That lasted only until he spotted the grim looking Sakurai a few steps behind him. He quickly schooled his features into a more neutral expression.  
“Sorry to make you wait,” Jun bowed his head to both of them. “Your order,” he said handing it to Aiba.  
But instead of taking the box, Aiba grabbed his arm and started to drag him along to a room further down the corridor.  
“I’m sorry you had to come all the way here but we got held up in traffic,” Aiba explained. “Now we have to hurry, he’ll be here for the meeting soon. Don’t want to ruin the surprise,” Aiba kept babbling without a pause.  
The other people in the room gathered around them curiously so Jun tried to be as professional and as quick as possible. The sooner he could leave was the better but he also didn’t mean to offend anyone. Especially Aiba. But when Aiba launched into a very detailed and in Jun’s eyes mostly exagerated description of the cake, Jun took his chance to slip away without notice.  
He passed a short, sleepy looking man outside the room, and he must’ve been the man they were waiting for because soon he heard loud, cherrful voices singing _‘Happy birthday!’_ in the room behind him. Jun hoped his cake will make this man happy.  
“Matsumoto-san, just a word!”  
The elevator door was about to close and Jun jumped a bit in surprise hearing his name. Stopping the elevator door from closing, he watched Sakurai was marching toward him, stern as ever. Obviously a man on mission.  
“Matsumoto-san! I hope it goes without saying but I’m not willing to take any risks. You have to keep yourself what you found out here today. Otherwise, we’ll have to take steps that will inconvenience all parties involved...”  
Jun’s glance jumped at the bright, colorful posters promoting _‘Funky Hour’_ all the way down the corridor, the he looked back at Sakurai, slightly shocked by the barely concealed threat in his words. His assumption alone made him angry but he tried to rein it back. He was a professional afterall, and if only extended, he considered Sakurai as his client.  
“Sakurai-san, if you mean that Aiba-san is the host of a certain radio program, I have to tell you I knew about that since the first time he came to my shop. I said nothing until now, I won’t after this either. Not because you threat me with anything but because I value the privacy of my customers and also because I want to believe myself to be a decent human being who believes that _everyone_ is entitled for their privacy, celebrities and public people included and I will always respect that right of the people. If my word is not enough assurance for you in this matter than feel free to take all the steps you feel necessary. Have a good day, Sakurai-san!”

Jun was still fuming when he arrived back at the shop, mumbling and cursing under his breath about people who made assumptions without any basis. The shop cleared out in his absence with only Nino there, cleaning up tables, and for once Jun was grateful for the lack of customers.  
“Your face says it didn’t go well,” Nino said with honest worry in his voice.  
Jun looked at him and shook his head quickly.  
“No! No, the cake was a success, I guess. Well, I didn’t wait for them to eat it, but they looked satisfied”  
“Then why are you looking like you’re on a rampage?” Nino asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“It’s nothing. I probably just overreacted something banal due to my lack of sleep,” Jun said dismissing the topic. He promised his discretion to Sakurai and even he knew Nino would not blab about it, he just didn’t want to talk about what happened. Not yet at least. “Anyway, you worked hard today so why don’t you take the rest of the day off? I think I can handle the rest of the day alone. Don’t worry, I’ll pay you full...” He added with a grin.  
“If you’re sure about that...” Nino said, never one to turn down off-time when he can just go home to his games but to be honest, for once he could care less about earning money without having to work for it. He was more concerned about Jun, but knowing him, Nino was sure that he could nothing more than giving him the alone-time he wanted.  
“Yeah, I’m sure,” Jun replied more firmly, the words barely left his mouth and Nino was already in the back. _‘The only time he was faster then the wind,’_ Jun thought chuckling.

Light knock on the glass door interrupted Jun from closing the shop. He hesitated a moment when he saw the visitor.  
“Sorry, we’re closed already,” he said as he opened the door, looking around quickly, expecting Aiba’s usual guard dog to be around too.  
“Yeah, I know, sorry for the late visit but can I come in? I wanted to talk to you,” Aiba said, for once looking shy.  
“You sure your boyfriend won’t mind you coming here again?” Jun couldn’t stop the question leaving his mouth, sounding bitter which he hoped Aiba did not notice yet stepped aside to let him enter.  
“My boyfriend?” Aiba asked back confused. “Oh, do you mean Sho-chan? He’s not my boyfriend, but my manager. A very protective one who steps out of place a lot, I admit that. But there’s _nothing_ between us,” Aiba said emphasizing ‘nothing’ more than it was probably necessary, and chuckled a little. "Because he and Leader, Ohno-san, our program director who had his birthday today, they are married actually”  
“Oh...”  
Not knowing what else to say, Jun walked back to the counter, pretending to be busy with the cash register.  
There was silence in the shop for a few moments then Aiba spoke up again.  
“Sho-chan told me about your fight”  
Jun tensed at those words but still refused to look at Aiba.  
“I apologize for my behavior. I haven’t slept much recently. The shop was busier these days than what we’re used to and the lack of sleep usually makes me moody and irritable,” Jun replied a bit embarrassed to admit another unattractive trait of himself but it was the truth afterall and he felt he needed to put some distance between them. He was not used to such an emotional rollercoaster what Aiba’s appearance in his life brought on.  
“ _You_ have nothing to apologize for. He was way out of line saying those things to you. But I tought we owe you an explanation why he acts like that”  
At this Jun looked up at him but Aiba fell silent for a bit, searching for the right words.  
“It was never my goal to be a radio host actually. I started as a part-timer at the radio station after high school. Then after a few years, they offered me an assisstant position and that’s how I started to work with Leader. One day the girl who was hosting the program before me, had an accident and a substitute was needed. We didn’t have much time, and Leader said he liked how I told stories so asked me to give it a go. I never wanted to become an idol or celebrity or anything like that and it was meant to be a temporary assignment so it was only logical that I chose a cover name to use while hosting the program. But then she didn’t want to return after she was released from the hospital. It turned out she had a stalker who caused her accident. The police got the guy already by then but she didn’t want to risk it happenning again so she quit. I can’t really blame her. I probably would chose to do so as well if our places would be reversed. But then again, we were back to square one and they asked if I would consider taking on the program permanently because even if it was a few weeks only, the station already received a bunch of letters for me. To be honest, I wanted to turn them down. I was scared that the same thing would happen to me what happened to her. But then I thought about those people who wrote those letter. People who knew nothing of me but said they liked to listen to my program. That they received _something_ by listening to me… Courage, inspiration… So I accepted the position but only with the condition that I will keep my personal life hidden. That they won’t try to turn me into a celebrity, no public appearance or anything, I’ll just do my program and that’s all. Sho volunteered to become my manager and did everything to keep things according to my terms even when I start to forget about it. Because... Sho-chan was _her_ manager too, and so he tends to... go overboard in his attempts to protect me... to prevent the same thing from happening again. Even when said protection is unnecessary... or unwanted...” Aiba finished looking at Jun with bright eyes, full of hope but a bit teary from the painful memories he re-called.  
Listening to Aiba’s words, Jun suddenly felt guilty and averted his eyes from Aiba. As it turned out, he was also making unfounded assumptions of Sakurai too.  
“By the way, Leader really loved the cake. I won’t be surprised if he’d start to frequent here soon,” Aiba said with a smile, in an obvious attempt to try lightening the mood but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. When Jun still didn’t reply to that, he started to feel stupid still standing around, waiting for something that seemingly won’t happen.  
“So... Thank you for hearing me out and sorry to keep you here, you must want to go home so... Goodbye, Matsujun...” Aiba said finally and turned to leave.  
“Wait, Aiba-san!” Jun called after him suddenly, hurrying to get out behind the counter but stopped uncertainly after a few steps. “I... have a confession to make, but after what you said, it might sound really creepy for you...” Jun felt his heart pounding loudly as he waited for Aiba to turn back and face him. “I’ve been listening to your program. For more than a year now. I am your fan...” he admitted and felt his ears turning pink, before he became too embarrased, he kept talking, thinking that Aiba deserved to know even if he was risking him never coming back again. “When I first heard you, you were talking about some experiment you did as a teenager and how you kept trying again and again until you succeeded with it. That day I got the letter for not making the next round of yet another baking competition. I was really disappointed and wanted to give up completely on trying. The competitions, the shop, everything. But the way you talked about not giving up, that trying our best is enough to move on... It changed my mind and gave me courage to not give up but to try again. To keep trying. After that, I’ve been listening to your program everyday. You kind of... became my muse, I guess...” he said and was sure his whole face was bright red by now. “So when you came here the first time, I recognized your voice immediately”  
Aiba gaped at him shocked, his cheeks quickly darkening with blush.  
“But… you said nothing!”  
“Of course I didn’t! Why would I? You came here alone, not with a bunch of radio staff to do a recording in my shop. So I treated you the same way I would any of my customers!” Jun said indignantly, then as an after thought he added: “I thought that’s what you would want,… though you’re way hotter than any of my other customers...”  
“What did you just say?” Aiba asked moving closer, but the bright grin on his face made it obvious that he did hear Jun clearly.  
“Are you fishing for praises now? As if you didn’t know how gorgeous you actually are...” Jun huffed out, pretending to be angry though he was actually happy to see aiba smile so brightly again.  
Aiba hummed happily and moved closer until they stood toe to toe, boldly reaching for Jun’s hand.  
“So if I happened to ask you out, you’d say _‘yes’_?” he asked with an excited grin.  
“Probably”  
“Good. Also... you said I was the muse to all your cakes, right? I hope your inspiration will fly to creat something even more amazing and delicious for boyfriend’s birthday next month!”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new years! let's keep supporting Arashi from now on too!


End file.
